This invention is directed to a universal locking device for flat or corrugated hurricane shutters or storm panels made of steel, aluminum, polycarbonate, plywood, plastics or composites installations, including a single storm panel or multiple storm panels that have an overlapping engagement at their adjoining edges to form a single panel in a vertical or horizontal configurations of various lengths or widths including types of mounting systems attached directly to a building securing the sides, top, or bottom of the hurricane shutter or storm panels. The universal locking device deploys in horizontal, vertical or diagonal positions across the outer portion of the hurricane shutters and storm panels with the direct mount systems including panel mount anchors or end brackets secured directly to a building wall securing the hurricane shutters and storm panels securely thereto.
Related prior art includes U.S. Patent Application US2005/0193651, which teaches a shutter assembly for storm and security protection, wherein one embodiment of the assembly consists of translucent panels enclosed within the upper and lower track of housing and comprisies a locking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,205713 to Thompson, et al. teaches hurricane protection for windows and doors comprising a shutter with hardware and a locking rod device with padlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,702 to Scribner teaches safeguarding a building from vandals or storms comprising panel members and spring loaded locking inserts.
Storm resistant fixed shutter assemblies are taught by Carey U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,294 and Whitworth, which disclose a storm brace assembly in U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,312.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,634,878 of Motosko teaches a shutter assembly for storm and security protection, two embodiments of the assembly consistis of a header upper track mount and a lower F-track mount and positional hasp and padlock.